Westlandic Phrasebook
General Conversation *Hello - Hallo *Good Moring - Göðmorjan *Good Evening - Göðavan *Goodbye - Þävell *How are you? - Þu goð? *Im good! Thanks -'' Ik goð! Þakka'' *Im not well, thanks - Ik nikt goð, Þakka *I am -'' Ik'' *My Name is.... - Minn namm es.... *What is your name? - Hwätt es þöw namm? *Can you speak English? - Þu spräkka Anglis? *I speak/know a little Westlandic - Ik spräkka/kunn au bitt Västlandik *I can't speak/know Westlandic - Ik nikt spräkka/kunn Västlandik *How old are you? - Hiw ald sin þu? *I am ... years old - Ik ... jär ald *Im sorry - Surja *Okay/Ok - Goð! *Yes - Ja *No - Nikt '' *No Thankyou - ''Nikt, þakka *Yes please! - Ja bätta! *I like it - Ik gelik hett *I don't like it - Ik nikt gelik hett *I think - Ik þenka *I am going to... - Ik fär ta *I am going to go - Ik fär ta jehan *I went - Ik ging *What time is it? - Hvätt tida es hett? '' *What time is the .......? - ''Hvätt tida es du...? *Where is the....? - Hvar es du...? *Anywhere - Ajhvetta *Anything - Ajhvätt *Anytime - Ajtida Transport *Airport - Luðhäðn '' *Flight - ''Flugg *Train - Trenn *Tram - Weggtren *Bus - Buss *Can you help me? -'' Kann þu mir helða? '' *Where can I buy a ticket? - Hvar kann ik kartek hvenden? '' *Ticket - ''Kartek (plural: Karteke) *What is this station? - Hvätt es dis staschon? '' *What is the next station? - ''Hvätt es du nöxt staschon? '' *Bus Stop -'' Busshalt *How long is the journey to...? - Hiw lang es du raus ta? '' *Car - ''Wagan *Rental Car - Mautwagan *Taxi - Taxi *How much is it to...? - Hiw mischel es hett ta...? *Do you have a map? - Haðan þu au mapp? *Im lost - Ik fölorn Numbers *One - An *Two - Tiw *Three - Treis *Four - Faur *Five -'' Fið'' *Six - Sext *Seven - Söf *Eight - Eitt *Nine - Neinn *Ten - Tenn *Eleven - Eðleo *Twelve - Twelð *Thirteen - Treitenn *Fourteen - Faurtenn *Sixteen - Sixtenn *Seventeen - Söfatenn *Eighteen - Eittenn *Nineteen - Neinntenn *Twenty - Tiwtenn *One Hundred - Anhund *Two Hundred - Tiwhund *One Thousand - Anþesund *Two Thousand - Tiwþesund Days of the Week *Monday - Monndäg *Tuesday - Tiwsdäg *Wednesday - Odensdäg '' *Thursday - ''Þorsdäg '' *Friday - ''Frejasdäg *Saturday - Saturnsdäg '' *Sunday - ''Sonnsdäg '' Eating *Drink - ''Dränk *Food - Etan *Meal - Mäll *Table for .... please - Tað för .... bätta *Can I have a menu please - Kann ik haðan au menju bätta *Do you have a menu in English? - Haðan þu au menju en Anglisch? '' *What do you recommend? - ''Hvätt þu ädviseran? Shopping *To buy - Hvendan *How much is this? - Hiw mischal es þeis? *Supermarket - Ubermarkett *Market - Markett *It is too expensive - Es hett sö teaurn '' *I don't want a bag - *Can I have a bag please? - *I am looking for... - *Do you have.....? - *Do you take debit card? - Social *Do you want to go out sometime? - Þu *Can I buy you a drink? - ''Kann ik hvendan au dränk? *Are you single? - Sinn þu lädigg? '' *Are you married? - ''Sinn þu hverwedd? '' *I like you, very much - ''Ik gelik þu, ser mischel *I am happy - Ik glökklik *I am not happy/I am sad - Ik nikt glökklik/Ik trärig Countries *I am from - Ik os.... *I am... - Ik *United Kingdom -'' Þaraðikt Königrik'' *England: Angland *English - Anglisch *Scottish - Skottisch *Welsh - Walsch *Irish - Eirisch *Northern Irish - Norðeirisch *British - Britisch *France - Fransja *French - Fransch *Spain - Span *Spanish - Spanisch *Japan - Japan *Japanese - Japanisch *China - China *Chinese - Chinisch *Russia - Russja *Russian - Russjisch *United States - *American - Category:Westland